An Unexpected War
by KidCountry17
Summary: In the story well the title basically states what the story is about. Hope you read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is on the poll I have up, but I wanted to post this one anyways. Still vote on the others. They are on a poll on my page. Enjoy.**

**Unknown POV**

"Zane step forward." I said to the wolf. "Yes sir?" He asked me. "I hear by banish you from the Southern Pack for rebellion against me." I said to him. "As you wish jackass." He said turning and bolting out of the pack territory.

i watched him run them realized my mistake. "After him! If he gets to another pack that we are on the brink of war with he'll ruin all chances of winning!" I shouted.

My best alphas ran after him. They chased him until he crossed a river and we lost his trail.

**Zane POV**

My pack alpha just banished me and I bolted knowing he would soon realize his mistake and chase me. So I jumped into the river and let it carry me downstream and then jumped out on the opposite side.

I walked into an unknown area that was the United Packs territory but I did t know it. Then I was tackled to the ground by a large red wolf. Even though I was bigger and stronger I didn't fight back.

Then three others appeared. "Who are you?" Asks the blonde furred one. "I'm Zane..." I was cut off by the red wolf choking me. "You mean Zane of the Southern Pack? The infamous raider of the packs?" He asked.

"Former." I struggled to get out. "Garth that's enough." Said an older grey wolf who was walking with a similar age reddish-brown wolf. The red wolf named Garth got off me and I stood up.

"I swear I'm not here to raid you. I was just banished for rebelling against Raptor." I said.

Then the reddish-brown wolf stepped up examining me. "You look a lot like a pup that was taken from me and my mate before we had Garth and she died." He said.

I looked at the old wolf. "Well I wasn't born in the Southern Pack, I was told I was abandoned by the Eastern Pack leader." I said to them.

"Zane I am that leader and I didn't abandon you. You were take. From me and your mother as pup during raid." He said to me.

Then all the images from when I was a you g pup came to me. "D-Dad?" I stammered. We looked at each then he walked to me and we embraced in a hug. "My son." He said. Then we released.

I looked at Garth. "Not like your brother." I asked. "No not really." He said to me. "Come on. I am still your brother even though we don't know each other. We should try to get along jackass." I said to him.

"Fine, but why were you in the river?" He asked. "I was banished then chased because they knew with me gone they could never concur all packs with me in one so they were gonna kill me but I jumped in the river." I said.

"So what you are saying is you are bringing war to this pack?" Asked a smaller grey one that was neck to the blonde one. "Well sorta. It was gonna happen anyways but now you will be the first hit. And unless your pack is 100 strong with just alphas I advise you take all your omegas, and some highly skilled yet level headed alphas to train them." I said.

Then a horrific howl rang out. It was Raptor he already found me. "Dammit! I'll be back. Gonna get him outta here." I said bolting at lightning fast speeds across the land out far away from the United Pack. I knew he was chasing me by the sound of closing in howls and footsteps. I leaped into a deep pond then into a tree from the pond.

I climbed the tree quickly and got to the top. Then I followed the tree tops back to the United Pack. When I got to where everyone was before they were gone. So I followed there scents to the main grounds.

When I got there every wolf glared at me. I just snarled at them to scare them away. Then heard my fathers voice and followed it to a large den. When I entered I saw Him, Garth, a snow white wolf, that small grey one, the blonde one, the older grey one, and an older blonde one that wasn't there earlier.

Tony saw me first. "Ah, you finally got back my son." He said to me. "Yeah, but it seems the wolves here don't like my presence." I said. "Give it time." Siad the older grey one. "If you don't mind can I get the rest of your names?" I asked.

The young blonde one said she was Kate, the grey one by her side said he was Humphrey her mate. The the white one by my brother said she was Lilly his mate. The the older grey one said he was Winston and the older blonde one was his mate Eve.

"Nice to meet you, and 'm sure you all know I'm Zane." I said to them. "Yes, and we know about the war that is soon to start, and believe since it was your idea and a great way to earn the packs trust, you will be one of the ones training the Omegas" Winston said. "When will you announce the news?" I asked.

"I won't be, and neither will the others. You will, but we will be there to assure the pack." Winston said. "Um... I'm not a good public speaker." I said. "Then be good by tomorrow." Garth said. I looked at him. Then stood and left the den the find one for myself. As it seemed no one liked me so I found a single den that was separated from all the others.

I laid in the back thinking about what I was gonna say when a pretty omega entered my den. "Hello, I'm Zara." She said. "Very pretty name for a pretty Omega. I'm Zane." I said to her.

"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?" She asked. "Why would I say it if it weren't true?" I asked softly. "T-Thanks. Oh and how did you know I'm an omega?" She asked. "Because you are sleek, not overly built, and don't hold yourself like an alpha." I said.

"Oh, well uh... Nice meeting you." She said walking out of my den. I watched her leave then laid my head down, closing my eyes letting sleep consume me.

**Raptor POV**

I chased after that sneaky quick footed shit, for a long time, but lost his trail again. I knew if we didn't find him our chances of ruling all packs in the area would fail.

**Humphrey POV**

I looked at my mate Kate. "Kate, I don't wanna become an alpha." I said to her. "I'm sorry Humphrey, but it's not my choice. My father, Tony, Garth, Eve, and even Lilly think it's a good idea, and Garth and Lilly are the leaders." She said to me.

"I know, but I'm not fit to be an alpha. I hate violence and I will only fight if I absolutely have to." I said. "I know, I know, but it's our only chance if we want our pack to survive." She said. I just sigh and flop down onto the ground of our den.

Then Kate laid down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I held her close as sleep over took us both.

(Next Morning)

We were awoken by a loud howl summoning a pack meeting. So we got up and walked to the Leaders den. We saw Garth and Lilly, Winston and Eve, then in front of them we saw Zane. After we got up there Winston stepped up. It got quiet. "Alright everyone, this is Zane and he has a warning and plan for us." He said.

Then Winston sat down and Zane stood. "Alright everyone. My warning that my old pack, The Southern Pack is planning at attack against Northern, United, Glacier, Yukon, and the Mountain packs. They will attack one at a time, and I know we are one of the first. My plan is that this winter, so in one week when the next alphas are leaving for training all omegas will be going to." He said.

Then the crowd looked mad. "What? They are omegas! They can't handle that!" A wolf yelled. "Shut up!" He roared. I know omegas can do it, I've trained many, and if this pack wants to survive it is what must be done." He said.

"Who's gonna train that many wolves?" Asked a wolf in the crowd. "Me, Garth, Kate, Hutch, Cando, Winston, and Eve." He said. No one said another word. "You are dismissed." Winston said to them all.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Later. KidCountry. Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane POV**

Its been a week since I told the pack my plan and today we are leaving for Alpha Training. Like most days I'm awake first. In an hour we leave so I figured I start waking the Omegas as I knew most alpha pups would wake up soon.

As I walked around I bumped into a young female wolf. "Oh my bad." He say to her as she shook her head, I noticed she was a good bit smaller than me. "It's ok." I smiled and looked around.

"If I may what are you doing up so early?" I asked. "Well, I figured I'd get up so I am ready for when we leave for training." She said. "Oh, so your going with us? Are you an omega?" I asked. She blushed a little. "Yeah, still pretty much a pup though." She said.

"Alright, well don't be late, we leave in just under an hour. I'll howl to summon everyone who is going." I say as I begin walking again. I heard her walk the other way then I stopped and looked back at her. "She was kinda cute." I say to myself then continue on.

I walk around waking each omega I find in a den just to make sure they are up. Then I return to each den and find a few with wolves that had fell back to sleep. "Wake up." I growl into each den still occupied.

Soon I make it back to the Alpha den and find Lilly, Garth, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, and Eve all awake. "Finally, took you long enough." Lilly says. "Shut it. I was actually doing something useful, unlike you guys." I say.

"Oh yeah? Like you what?" Lilly asks. "I woke up early, and went around waking up every omega, to make sure they are awake when we call everyone so they aren't late." I say. She doesn't respond and I just smile.

"Well, I'm gonna call for everyone who is going. We leave in just a few moments." Winston said exiting the den. We all followed at her howled. Soon alpha pups, and Omegas- pups and adults alike- began showing up.

Soon everyone was here, and I saw the omega female I bumped into this morning and her eyes were glued to me. After everyone arrived we left for the tracks. Fastest way to get about half way there, or so I was told, as they boarded Garth and I told them we would walk. Since sleeping and laying down most of the way there didn't really appeal to either of us.

I follow Garth the entire way, because I having never been here before didn't know the way, but the trip went by fast, for me at least. I couldn't stop wondering why that omega was looking at me so intently.

On our trip there we only stopped 5 times. One to sleep, two to get a drink, once for food, and another to rest our paws. When we got there the others were already there, but just barely.

**Humphrey POV**

I saw Garth and Zane walk into the training grounds and thought they got there very fast for walking. Winston told us to go pair off in groups of 4, and that for the rest of Alpha School that would be our teams. After everyone was paired up I wasn't in a group. Then three alphas walked up to me.

"Hey, do you have a group? We are a member short." Asked a black pup, who seemed to be the leader. "No." I say looking at these pups. "Well, wanna be in out group?" He asked kindly. I just nodded.

"When we howl in the morning arrive here, there will be breakfast. From there, training begins." We all heard the boom of leadership in... Zane's voice? We all just go find dens.

**Zane POV**

I watched as the Alpha pup, along with all omegas go to dens. I sighed and flopped over tired. walking now seemed like a bad idea. Although I couldn't sleep! So I got up and walked around. Then decided I'd mark out a trail to run in the morning. As a warm-up run.

After that was done I laid down, now tired. "Zane. May I have a word?" Winston asked walking up. I groaned. _What is it illegal for me to sleep? _I yell mentally. "Sure." I sit up. "You and Garth are in charge of Endurance and Physical Training aka you will teach them how to fight." He said.

"Yes, Sir, may I sleep now?" I asked laying down, but still nearly as tall on Winston. "Sorry." He says walking away. I sigh in content then lay back down closing my eyes.

_(Next Morning)_

I awoke early and woke Garth. We went to a good place to hunt, and caught 8 caribou. I caribou for each ground and then two more for the adults. Then we carried the 10 caribou back 2 at a time. It took us like 30 minutes, but we were up way early. The sun is barely coming up.

We got them all back then I howl. Then we wait for everyone one to emerge, and to my surprise Humphrey's group is first so they get first pick. Soon every other group is here along with the rest of the adults that are helping.

Soon we were all eating. Once we finished I walked over to the trainees. "We are gonna go for a run. Stay close, and keep up. We start now." I said as I turn and start to run down the trail I marked.

I look back and see them all keeping pace, other than a few omegas. Which was expected. As we ran I picked up the pace. I slowed down here and there for the more outta shape ones(Omegas).

After an hour of running we made half way. "We are at half way! We are stopping for 10 minutes. Catch your breath." I said as I stopped and sat down to take a drink of water. Then I heard a strange noise in the bushes to my left.

My ears perked and I stood up. Then I went to the bushes and sniffed. _A bear!_ My body screamed, but still to curious to run. Then the bear stood up on it's hind legs. "Everyone run! Follow the trail I marked out! Don't look back!" Then the bear swiped my side and threw me. I saw them all looking in horror.

I got up and snarled at them, making them snap out of it and follow my directions. They ran, and the bear started after them. I growled and jumped on it stopping it. It roared and hit me off. Then turned and stood on its hind legs, looking at me. Hate in it's eyes. It started dropping its front legs.

It was gonna crush me. I rolled but not soon enough. Its claws scraped my soldier, and I yelped. I got up but was slower. I jumped on his back and latched onto his neck. He swung his head viciously. It got increasingly difficult to stay latched on. I slowly lost grip.

It swung its head again, and I slipped off and hit a tree. I saw the bear, but couldn't move. It noticed me not moving and took it as a sign that he thought I was dead.

_(4 Hours Later)_

I woke up and slowly got up, pain surging through me. I got my feet under me slightly, and began limping back to the training grounds. "Gah, I'm moving so slow." I say to myself as I walk, knowing this will take me a long time.

I look up and can tell from the sun that it is mid day. I sigh, knowing this was gonna take me all day at least.

**Garth POV**

We were waiting for them to return when the trainees all came running in terrified. "What happened?" Eve asks, but i notice something very off. "Where is Zane?" I ask worried.

"W-We w-wer-were at-attack-attacked by a b-bear." One of the omegas heaves out. I look to one of the alpha pups. "We were attacked by a bear, and he told us to run. Then the bear started following us, and he stopped, but I don't think he survived. The bear was easily three times his size." The pup says rather well.

My eyes widen, and I know Winston could tell what I was gonna do. "Garth no. I'm sorry, but it's to dangerous." He says. "He's my brother! And I just got him back, even if I didn't like him at first. I'm gonna look for him." I say. "Garth..." "No, you are no longer the Alpha. I am, and it is my decision." I say.

Then Lilly walks over to me. "I don't want you to go. You might get hurt." She says. "Don't worry I will be fine." I say soothingly. She just nods and nuzzles my cheek. I nuzzle her back then turn towards the forest, and begin to look for my brother.

I would follow scent, but there were to amny, and they were to clustered to follow them back.

After searching for a long time the sun is high in the sky and blazing down, but I don't stop looking. I can't stop, he might be hurt or worse. I push the thought away and continue to search.

**Zane POV**

It's getting near dark and I don't think I've even made half way there yet. Then a familiar scent hits my nose. "Garth?" I ask myself as I stop and look around. Then I see him in the distance. That damn red fur is so easy to see. "Garth!" I shout as loud as possible with my injuries. It worked. He heard me.

"Zane!" He shouts panicked and sprints to me. "Zane are you, well uh, what happened after the trainees ran?" He asked me. "I jumped on the bear to distract it from the others and it worked, but I got flung into a tree. Then I got up and latched onto it's back. I was biting as hard as I could for like 15 minutes and it worked, until I lost grip, and flew off into a tree with so much force I blacked out as I saw the bear walk away." I answer.

"You are so stupid! Facing a bear alone!" He says angered. "What was I supposed to do Garth? Just let it attack the others? Let it kill them? I was to far away to howl!" I growl at him wincing a little.

"Lets not worry about it right now, lets just get you back." He says nicer knowing I was right. "How are we supposed to do that? I woke up and mid day, and am only this far." I say. Then he crouches down. "Climb on. I'll carry you back." He says. I laughed at him. Was he serious?

"You can't be serious? I mean you carry me?" I ask. He just nodded with most serious look I'd seen since I got here. So I obeyed and climbed onto his back. He stood up and began jogging back to the training grounds.

Once we got there Garth stopped and let me off. I slowly limped back to the others, but once again saw that omega female looking at me. She was starting to creep me out a little bit. Then Eve looked at me evilly. "What?" I ask looking at her.

"What on Earth were you thinking, taking on a bear alone?" She snarls. "I was thinking, better I take the chance and risk my life rather than let the bear kill all the omegas and pups!" I growl.

She softens up her expression realizing my decision to fight the bear was to keep the trainees safe. She then scoffs and walks off. I limp to the den I found now realizing I was more torn up than I had thought. My shoulder was ripped open and you could see bone, his side had claw marks running across his body, and to top it off I had a single claw mark running over my right eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Garth POV**

Its been two days since Zane's run in with the bear and he is still in his den. Training is going well, sorta. The trainees are down, with the injuries to Zane, as it had kinda scared them.

Along with that a new adult showed up from the North, apparently from Glacier Pack. He said he heard about what we were doing, and came to check it out for himself.

I have been trying to train the young ones, but with the new wolf, and what happened to Zane it is hard.

Then I hear a groan and see Zane emerging from his den. "Zane!" I shout.

"Garth, calm yourself." He says.

Then the new wolf, Tanner walks over.

"Hello, Zane, I am Tanner." He says dipping his head in greeting.

I watch Zane examine him for a moment, and he seems to take a liking to this new wolf.

"Nice to meet you Tanner, I am Zane"

"Well, Zane. I am from the Glacier Pack, and heard what you were doing, and came to see if it was possible, and to offer my help, if you would like me to help."

Zane remained quiet for a while, then motioned for Tanner to follow him back into his den.

**Zane POV**

I entered my den and turn to look at Tanner.

_This male is different. He, he, is a good different. I feel a pull between us, which is strange because that usually means I am attracted to the wolf, but I have never been attracted to males._

I break my train of thought when Tanner coughs.

"So, want me help?" He asks.

"Well, what can you offer to make me want your help?" I ask.

"That is up to up, Zane the Raider." He says.

"I am not the Raider anymore. I am just Zane" I respond.

He goes quiet for a moment in though.

"Well, Zane, I can help with hunting, and fighting."

"Well, we do need a fight trainer, and help with the hunting... Why not, sure you can help." I say.

He nods then turns to leave my den.

"Tanner, you mind helping me around until I heal?" I ask suddenly.

He stops walking and looks at me. "I don't see why not." He says.

Then he walks to me and allows me to lean on him to keep my balance.

We leave the den and head over to where the other adults are talking.

They see us coming over, but they have confused looks towards Tanner.

"He is gonna help us train the trainees, especially since I can't do much right now." I say.

"Well, what is his name, and where is he from?" Winston asks.

"I am from the Glacier Pack, and my name is Tanner." He says.

Winston perks up when he says his name.

"Tanner, as in Tanner, the son of Denna the great leader?" he asks.

Tanner smiles and nods.

"Well, it is a pleasure to have you here and helping out." Garth says.

"Would you like something to eat?" Eve asks.

"No, I'm good." Tanner says.

"Well, you are free to explore." Winston says as he returns to eating.

He nods again, then he begins to walk with me leaning on him for support. We walk around for a while in silence until he breaks the silence.

"So, how did you get so torn up?" He asks.

"Oh, a couple days ago I took the trainees out for a run, and we stopped so they could rest, when a bear a attacked, and I told them to run while I distracted it." I say.

"Well, it was very brave, but stupid." He says with a slight laugh.

I nod in acceptance of his words, because I knew they were true.

"Yes, it was stupid, but it was for the pups, and omegas, so it was worth risking my life." I say.

"You are a very protective wolf from what you say. What you did was very noble." He says as we stop at an overhang. It looked out over an amazing waterfall, complimented by a green back drop of thick pine forest.

"It is amazing out here." I say.

"I agree, with you there." Tanner says.

I cringe as a sudden surge of pain hits me. It was unbearable.

Tanner reacts quickly and gets me away from the ledge so I don't fall off.

"Zane! What hurts?" He asks.

"E-E-E-Everythin-Everything.." I stutter out as I collapse to the ground.

**Tanner POV**

As I see Zane in pain I am at a loss for what to do.

I frantically try to think up something to do to help my new friend, but am coming up with nothing.

I consider howling for help, but we are to far away for quick enough help.

_Come on Tanner! You are the son of one of the greatest leaders to live, but you can't even figure out how to help this wolf!_ I yell mentally at myself.

Soon I just decide on laying down and trying to comfort him.

I rest my head across his body.

**A/N: Well there is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy with school, and football. I will try to update as much as I can for those of you who read my stories, but anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Later. KidCountry out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane POV**

As I awaken from my pain induced black out, I feel a warm body sprawled across me.

After trying to figure out what happened I remember the pain and then the darkness, but not this warmth.

Then my eyes clear and I see the form of a wolf known to me as Tanner laying over me.

I shift and see his eyes open. When he sees me awake his face shows relief, and joy.

He slowly stands up, and I stand not long after.

"Ugh, my chest hurts." I say.

He shows looks of worry but I try my best to let him know it's nothing with a soft smile.

"Tanner, I'm fine, really." I say, but he doesn't look convinced.

"We should get you back, so if this does happen again you can be properly looked after." He says.

I sigh. "I'd really jut prefer to hang out with you more Tanner." I say.

He looks conflicted. Almost as f he is trying to decide what to do. "Fine, but if it happens again we are going back." He finally says.

I smile lightly then look around. "Well, wanna hang out here, or... Actually, we should go back. We still have to train the the others, and how long was I out?"

"Yeah, we do need to get back for that, and you were out for about a day." He says.

I nod then start back towards the others. Soon after starting Tanner was by my side assisting me in walking.

We walk in silence the entire way back, but unlike an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. It felt good.

Soon we were back and that comfortable silence was broken by happy shouts from the trainees.

Then Winston walks up to me and Tanner.

"Is everything alright? You were gone for quite some time." He states.

"Yes, just a little inconvenience. Nothing major." I say.

Then I look at Tanner to see him nodding in agreement.

"Well, at least you are safe." Winston says.

So after that, Tanner and I go to my den. Once there I lay down, and a little to my surprise he lays down next to me.

"You lied." He says.

"Yeah, but you went with it." I shoot back.

"I was only going wit it so I wouldn't have to explain what happened." He defends.

"Well, I lied for that same reason." I laugh.

We go quiet afterwards, but once more it was a comfortable one.

After a little I doze off.

**Tanner POV**

As I lay with Zane I notice him fall asleep. This time it is a lot easier to watch after him, because I know it isn't because of pain.

After a while I decide to get up and go see if anyone needs help training.

After I leave the den, I walk around but nobody needed help.

I was about to o back to Zane's den when I see a group of trainees struggling. I walk over and notice that there are 4 alpha pups.

"You need help?" I ask. They all stop and look at me. The first to speak up was a black alpha pup. "Um, if you don't mind it be nice." He says.

I give a small smile. "What do you need help with?" I ask.

"Well, we are sparring, but none of us are doing very good." Says the alpha pup.

"Hmm, well, lets see what you are doing first. So spar and I will see what I can do to help you." I say.

So that pup, and and a greyish one start sparring. I notice that they are just jumping at each other, but not trying to actually attempt any technique.

After they get done they all look at me.

"Well, from what I saw, all you are doing is jumping at each other. You need technique. I'm not much of a fighter, but I do know enough. So when you are sparring or fighting, don't just jump at each other. Watch your opponent. See how they move. watch for weaknesses. Use those to your advantage. Then don't just jump, charge, swipe, claw, anything you can do to when sparring pin your opponent. When fighting do everything you can to kill your enemy." I say.

"Thank you." They all say.

Then once more they spar. I stick around to see if they do better.

After watching for some time I see that while they still jump at each other quite often, they were still watching each other, and trying to charge, swipe, claw, at each other.

Then once I see they were doing much better, I turn and leave.

I walk to Zane's den and see him still asleep so I lay next to him and fall asleep myself.

**Well there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane POV**

I awoke to someone nudging my shoulder with a cold wet nose.

I slowly open my eyes to see once again, Tanner, but he wasn't the one waking me up.

Then I roll my neck around to see Humphrey standing over me.

I slowly stand up as not to wake Tanner. Then follow Humphrey from the den.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?" I ask in a tired tone.

"Well, could you help me with something?" He asks.

Still tired I nod my head yes. Although unaware of what I would end up doing, I was ok with helping.

"Well, since training started Kate and I haven't had much time, and since tomorrow we are having a day off, I wanna do something special, but I don't know what." He said.

"Be spontaneous. Nothing is ever better, well not that I can think of at the moment. Just let the night flow, don't plan to much, but don't go into without any idea of what you are going to do." I say quickly followed by a yawn.

"Thanks Zane." He says as he trots away.

I raise a brow. _What? That's it?! That's why you woke me up? _ I scream mentally.

I roll my eyes and return to my den.

Upon entering I see Tanner, still sound asleep.

Although my focus was disrupted.

I noticed he had a... Very... uh noticeably erect... Sexual appendage.

I then try to ignore that and then lay down, on the side in which his, wolf-hood, was facing the other way.

His back facing me.

As I lay my head on the ground and close my eyes, I hear him stir.

Peaking an eye open I see he is now awake.

Raising my head, he turns to look at me and I catch a blush on his face.

Of course I know why, but say nothing.

"I uh... Um, how did you sleeep?" He asks as a breeze sweeps through the den.

Stifling a laugh, I look at him.

"Very good, and by the looks of it you either had a good dream, or is this something that always happens when you sleep?" I ask with a broad smile.

His blush deepens.

"It was a good dream... A very good dream." He says the last part in a low breath.

I give soft smile this time.

I feel heat in my cheeks now. I was blushing! I never blush.

"Tanner, you got me blushing. I never blush." I say in a fake angry voice.

He laughs.

"Well now, the mighty warrior shows his soft side." He jokes.

I give a small laugh.

"Hey now, you've seen a soft side of me that nobody else has. I rarely show a soft side, but same can be said for, Mr. Rock." I say with an evil smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that one. that was a funny one." He states.

Still laying next to him, I take a risk and scoot over to where our sides are touching.

I feel him tense slightly, but soon relax.

As we lay there, falling into silence I feel him press tighter to me. It feels nice, like it just feels right to be touching him like this.

Closing my eyes, I release a soft sigh.

His fur is so soft, and silky. Perfect really, amazing, incredible.

I tell myself that I am only saying that about his fur, but I know I'm saying it about him.

**Tanner POV**

Zane and I are laying in his den, after my embarrassing awakening.

He didn't seem bothered by it.

But now we are here laying here, pressed into each other.

His fur is rough, but soft too.

The fur of a warrior. Many fighters in my pack have fur much like his, but his is better.

I hear him let go of a sigh, but pay no mind to it.

As we lay here pressed together, I realize i want more than just being pressed against each other like this... As friends.

More than just friends, together, as a couple. I want that. I know it's only been a few days, but he is so perfect. Caring, but also not wanting to just, train, and be strict.

He is free, does what he wants, but also remaining loyal and doing what is asked of him.

As I go through everything in my head I realize I had be rubbing my head against him.

What I did not expect was for him to lick the top of my head.

"Tanner?" He asks.

I pull my head away and look at him.

"Yes Zane?" I ask.

"I-I uh... This is new for me, but I really... I really like you." He confesses.

Feeling my cheeks get hot I smile.

"Well, I guess you should know... I really like you too." I respond.

He looks a little shocked to be honest. Like he didn't expect me to feel the same, but same could be said for me.

"So... Uh, would you like to uh... Maybe... Be my uh... Boyfriend?" He asks nervously.

Almost shocked by the suddenness of his question I nod yes.

He gives a weak smile in response and I take my chance and snuggle tightly to him.

I feel his head lean over me and I smile.

**Zane POV**

Never thought I'd say this, but I have a boyfriend.

It's so weird to say, but it feels right, to say Tanner is the one I call my boyfriend now.

"Tanner, should we let the others know, or keep this a secret for now?" I ask.

"Uh... Let's keep it a secret for now." He says.

We fall back into silence for a second then I freeze in fear.

"Keep what a secret?" I hear a voice ask.

Upon looking up I see Garth.

What is it with others interrupting my time with Tanner today?

**A/N: Well there ya have it. I'm going to try and update more often again, but I am busy so no promises.**

**Later. KidCountry out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Garth POV**

I walk into Zane's den, and see him and Tanner snuggling, and here talk of a secret.

"Keep what a secret?" I ask.

They both pull apart instantly. "N-Nothing," Tanner stutters out.

I look at him for a moment, but decide to drop it.

"So, you ready to get back to training Zane?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Yeah," is all he says.

"Alright, well, we start in 10 minutes so don't be late," I say walking out of the den.

Although I can't help to wonder why they were so close to each other.

While I wanted to know, it was not my business, so I figure best not to pry.

I meet up with the others and sit down.

"So, are Tanner and Zane going to join us?" Hutch asks.

"Yes, they will be here shortly," I respond deciding to leave out that they were acting strange

As we wait I look at the others around me. Kate, Eve, Winston, Hutch, and Cando.

This plan, to train the omegas with the next line of alphas, even though I know it will benefit us greatly, I just have trouble thinking that all this, this effort could be for nothing.

The rouge pack is huge. They are strong, and mean.

Although I am hoping that with as many trained fighters we will have, we will have a chance.

I sure hope we do anyways.

**Zane POV**

After Garth left I looked at Tanner and nuzzled him.

He remained quiet though.

I knew he was freaking out, I just couldn't understand why.

Sure Garth had seen them, but he didn't hear anything, and didn't see enough to suspect anything.

Once again I nuzzled him, but with a little more force, and he finally responded.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" He asks.

I give a small laugh, but I couldn't understand why I laughed.

"No, I don't think he does. So you can calm down," I say softly.

He looks over at me then nuzzles me. "How are you so calm about this?" He asks.

"I don't know, but the way I see it, even of they did know, I'd still be with you, that won't change Tanner," I tell him.

He lets out a sigh and nips my ear.

Shaking my head in an attempt make the feeling go away.

He laughs so I decide to nip his ear in return.

We both laugh for a moment, then, when we stop laughing I look at him.

"As much as I would rather hang out with you, we have to go train," I say.

"Yeah, well lets go, don't wanna be late," He says walking in front of me and out of the den.

I smile as we walk out of the den and towards the others.

"Look who showed up," Kate says with a laugh.

I smile at them as we reach them.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I ask looking over at Garth.

"Well, Tanner, Hutch and Cando will be the fight trainers, Myself and Kate will be the hunt trainers, Winston and Eve will work on teaching stealth, and you Zane will be the stamina trainer as before," Garth tells us.

"But no fighting bears anymore," Eve says to me.

We all let out a little laugh at that.

"Well, lets get started shall we," Winston says.

I stand up and follow after the others.

We find the pups, and omegas in the clearing ready for training.

"Alright, Zane take them for a run, and be careful," Garth speaks.

Then moments later I have all the pups and omegas following me down the trail.

I made sure not to go to fast, to make sure everyone kept up.

Making our way to the first stream, I stop to let them all get a drink.

"Get a quick drink, and then we will continue on," I say to everyone.

I watch as they all start to get drinks from the water.

Deciding water doesn't sound to bad I get a drink myself.

Soon once everyone had gotten a drink we started off again.

I knew that we wouldn't stop until the top, seeing as I had been the one to mark the trail.

As we run, I notice some of the... Larger omegas are starting to fall behind.

"Keep up! No slowing down!" I shout to them, and to they actually speed up to catch back up.

I smile, they wanted to get better.

Soon we make it to a rocky part in the trail.

"Be careful, and watch your step," I say to them as we head up the rocks.

I slowed down as to hopefully limit injury to anyone.

Once halfway up the rocks, I hear an oof, and look back to see someone had fallen.

I tell the other to keep going and once at the top to stop and wait.

I go over to the wolf, and it was an omega, but what I didn't like is that it was Lilly.

"Come on Lilly, we gotta keep moving," I say and help her up.

"I hurt my paw," She says with a whimper.

I look at her paw, and it wasn't bad, but she had sprained it.

"Here, hop on my back, I'll carry you," I say as I get low to the ground.

"But," Before she has time to argue I decide to just grab her scruff and lift her onto my back.

"Thank you," She says softly.

I nod to her and start off again.

Moving at a fast pace up the rocks, I quickly make it past them, and head for the top of the mountain where the others would be waiting.

Once past the rocks I pick up my pace more, since I didn't have to worry about slipping on rocks now.

A short time later we make it to the top, and like I had said they stopped and waited for us.

"What happened to Lilly?" One of the omegas asks.

"She slipped on a rock and has a light sprain, nothing major," I reply.

Everyone was quiet after that.

"Alright, lets get moving," I say as we head off, back to the others.

There were no more stops.

I was only stopping once we made it back to the others.

I was beyond impressed by the omegas.

They kept up the entire way.

It was silent on the way back, since there were no real obstacles I had no need to warn them.

Moving down the path I took in some surroundings.

I had gotten lost in my thoughts, and when I finally regained myself we were back in with the others.

Stopping I let Lilly off my back.

Almost instantly the others were surrounding her asking what happened.

"We were going up rocks, and I slipped, and sprained my paw," Lilly tells them.

"Well, at least it isn't a major sprain," Eve says.

Then they look at me.

"At what point were these rocks in the run?" Garth asks.

"Pretty early in the run, I'd say about a quarter way through the run," I tell them.

"You carried her that far?" They all ask in unison.

"Yes, but you have to realize how I grew up, that was nothing really," I say.

They all look at me once more.

"Everyone rest, stealth training starts soon," Winston says to everyone.

All the trainees quickly get water then rest in the shade.

While they were all resting Tanner and I had snuck away.

"Zane, you're insane you know that?" Tanner asks playfully.

"Yeah, I know," I say laughing a little.

He just shakes his head and nuzzles me, and I nuzzle him back.

In the short time I've known this wolf, I've developed stronger feelings for him than any other I've ever had feelings for.

"We should get back so they don't start to wonder where we are," Tanner says.

I nod and follow him back to the others.

**A/N: Well there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, as much I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up when I have a chance to write it. Which luckily since football is over and I get home earlier, I will get more time to write, so I will try to update sooner. **

**Later. KidCountry Out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Winston POV

Giving the trainees some time to rest after their run, I wait until I decide they have rested for long enough.

"Alright, for stealth training today we are going to play a game," I finish as the others all move in to listen.

Everyone looks at me and I smile.

"A game? What kind of game?" A alpha pup asks.

"Hide and seek. One seeker while the rest of you hide. The seeker will have one hour to find everyone. Silence is key here, and to make things even more interesting even the adults will join in. Once you have been found you will return here, and wait for everyone else," I say.

"Sounds fun, but who is the seeker?" Humphrey asks.

"Well, since you seem so eager to play, how about you?" I ask him.

"Uh... Winston... I uh... I..." He stutters.

"I'll take that as a yes, in 5 minutes you may start searching, everyone else, you may hide now, but remember, silence is key," I say as we all disperse.

Just after I watch everyone else go into hiding I look at Humphrey.

"You'll do fine, just trust your instincts," I say as I walk into the forest to hide.

Humphrey POV

As I watch Winston disappear into the forest I sit and wait.

Five minutes sure does feel like a long time to wait.

After I figure it has to have been five minutes by now I begin to look for the others.

I realize as I walk searching I can smell the trails of the others.

Quickly getting on a scent trail I follow quietly.

As the scent gets stronger I slow my pace and get low to the ground ready to pounce when I have to.

After following a scent for a while I see someone.

Slowly I sneak up to get a better look.

It was Kate.

I crouch down and when she turns away I pounce.

Landing on her and pinning her down I smile.

"Gotcha," I say with a broad smile.

She looks surprised.

"How did you find me?" She asks.

I smile at her.

"For an alpha you sure did leave behind a good scent trail," I say.

"Maybe I did it on purpose, so you would find me," She grins at me.

Laughing I let her up.

"Well, I'm go to find everyone else," I say.

She smiled and nuzzles me quickly.

"Good luck," She says as she walks towards the clearing.

After watching her leave I start sniffing the ground for another trail.

A short while later I find another one.

I follow the trail a short ways and see a wolf.

Crouching down I slowly approach ready to pounce.

As I ready to pounce the wolf looks at me.

Upon seeing it's face I realize it is not part of our training.

It was a lone wolf.

I freeze in fear.

I was not expecting to stumble across a lone wolf, and it is looking right at me.

Waiting for it to look away, all I can do is watch it.

Then I hear something very faint to my left and see Winston sneak over to me.

"Humphrey, follow me," He says and I nod.

Both staying low we begin to sneak away.

But both of us freeze as I step on a stick and the sound echos around us.

The lone wolf's head snaps around and he looks right at us.

"Who's there?" His raspy voice asks.

Neither Winston or I move a muscle, or make a sound.

Once we are sure he is not looking any more we start to move again.

I take special care in making sure I didn't step on any more sticks.

After we make it about one-hundred yards away we stop moving and stand up.

"Winston, who was that?" I ask shakily.

"I do not know, but I've never seen or heard of a lone wolf in this area, it is strange," He says.

I just nod, not knowing what to say.

"Well, get back to training, I'll count this as you pinning me, nice job with Kate though," He says with a smile and walks away.

Taking a moment to myself, I look around and start searching once more for the ones hiding.

(Time skip- An hour later)

By now there were only a few left in hiding.

The only ones I knew of for sure that were still hiding were, Zane, Tanner, Eve, Hutch, Can-do, Garth, and Lilly.

I had pinned everyone else as far as I knew, but I also knew finding the others would not be easy.

Zane POV

Tanner and I took this chance to slip away and have a fair amount of time to ourselves.

Once Winston said we had five minutes to hide Tanner and I both went off together to find a good place to hide and not be found.

Diving in a pond to cover our scents we went to find a hiding place.

We knew anywhere on the ground really would not be a good hiding place so we looked for big trees or caves.

After searching for about five minutes we knew we had to find somewhere and fast.

As we search for a little longer we find a very big tree with a flat spot that was high up where the branches spit off the trunk.

Both of us quickly ascending the tree to the flat spot.

It was easily big enough for at least three more wolves, but we had it to ourselves.

Laying down close to a large branch near the edge I was soon joined by Tanner.

As he laid down next to me, he snuggled up closely.

I smiled as my nose was filled with his scent, and his soft fur was pressed against me.

"Tanner, how long do you think we have?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but don't really care, not as long as I'm with you," He says.

I smile at that.

"Same here, but after some time we will have to get out of this tree and split up so he can find us both at different times," I say.

"Yeah, but for now, it's just me and you, and I like it that way," He states licking me cheek.

Smiling at him and his cheesy ways.

"You are so cheesy you know that?" I ask playfully.

"Yeah, I know, but you like my cheesy ways," He smiles back at me.

By now we had readjusted so we were facing each other to be able to the others face.

Falling into a comfortable silence I can't help but want to kiss him.

I want to kiss him so badly, but not being sure if it was still to soon for that I suppress the urge.

I can feel heat in my cheeks, but my dark fur hides it well.

As I look at him, suddenly our muzzles mere inches away from the others.

Before I know what is happening our lips are pressed together in a kiss.

Soft and gently, yet so passionate at the same time.

The most perfect kiss I have ever had.

Then it was over. We broke apart and just looked at each other.

I myself knew I had found a new favorite thing to do.

"That, was the most perfect kiss I have ever had," I say breaking the silence.

"I never thought a kiss could be so good, and perfect," He says with a broad smile.

I return the smile to him and nod.

"We will be doing that more often now, I can tell right now I'll never be able to get enough of your kisses," I say.

"Oh and I'm cheesy," He laughs.

"Yeah you are, but I am too," I state, my voice laced with happiness.

Giving off a small chuckle he stands up.

"We should probably head off, it's been quite some time," He says walking towards the edge of the tree.

Standing up myself I agree.

"I know, but I don't wanna go," I whine.

"Quit being a baby," He laughs.

I nuzzle into him and he returns it.

"Alright, guess I'll see you later," I say as I force him out of the tree.

As ready to get out of the tree I smell something. Looking towards the scent I see Humphrey.

"Better run, Humphrey is coming," I tell him as I climb up into the tree tops.

Watching as he takes off I smile as Humphrey begins to follow his scent.

As I watch him he stops and looks up, directly at me.

I look back at him, not sure if he sees me or not.

I see his mouth move but can't hear what he says.

Then my eyes widen as he starts trying to get up the tree.

Crap! He found me.

As he gets into the tree and starts up the branches I jump.

Landing not so gracefully I take off running.

After I get a ways off I stop. I look back to see if he was there, luckily he wasn't

After moving around for about an hour, I slowly move towards the clearing.

Once I can see it I see everyone.

Humphrey caught everyone, but me.

"Alright! The game is over, Zane won seeing as he was never caught," Winston announces.

Upon hearing this I step out into the clearing.

Everyone looks over at me as I walk over and join the group.

Watching Winston I zone out as Tanner sneaks over and sneaks a kiss.

Wanting to kiss him, I am disappointed we can't because the others can't know.

"You are dismissed for the day," I hear Winston say.

Then before anyone can stop us to talk Tanner and I are to the den we are sharing.

As we enter I look to make sure no one is in there, then when I see the coast is clear, I turn to him.

Smiling as we are at the back of the den seconds later.

Both laying down facing each other.

A wide grin now across my face as I lean in and gently kiss him.

He returns the kiss, and it deepens slightly with passion.

This kiss just as perfect as our first.

I can't help but to think he could be the one.

The one I will be with forever.

As we the kiss begins to deepen more we are interrupted by a cough at the entrance to the den.

Neither of us moving other than to look at the entrance, we had been caught, so scrambling to get apart would not work.

My face hot with not embarrassment, but nervousness.

_Why do we always get interrupted? It's just not fair! _I shout mentally as I look at the wolf in the den entrance.

**A/N: Well there is the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write for you all. **

**Later. KidCountry out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lone Wolf POV**_(After Hide and Seek is Over)_

I had known there were wolves in the area when I entered I just didn't know they were training.

That must have been what I heard earlier.

I am standing just within the trees watching them.

After a moment I step out, and head over to an older looking grey wolf.

I notice others looking at me.

I slow a little as I get closer, but for some reason feel uneasy about being here.

As I am walking to the grey wolf, he turned and looked at me.

The look on his face showed shock and that he probably knew who I was.

"Wow, I was not expecting to see a leader such as yourself here," He says to me.

I give a small smile towards him as I stop just in front of him.

"You are kind with your words, but I am here for a reason," I say as I look around and see many wolves around us.

"I bet I know why you are here, your son right?" He asks.

So my son had been here.

He had said he wanted to come and see this training for himself, but I denied him.

He came here against my will, and I came to take him home.

"Yes, I told him he could not come to see your training, but he came anyways, I was just not aware how far north you had come for your training," I tell him.

"Well, he is here, and is staying with the one who is the reason for all this, they are sharing a den," He tells me.

So he is here.

I begin to wonder however, how a wolf that as far as I had heard, had talked them int doing this when he was not even part of this pack.

The wolf had to be very bold for something like that.

"Thank you, but may I ask, how a stranger talked you into doing this?" I question, with utter curiosity.

"He is no stranger. His name is Zane, and he was part of the Southern pack, he was banished and took refuge with us," He informs me.

_Zane of the Southern Pack. He is a notorious wolf. He raided many packs and killed many wolves. He is ruthless, and they trust him? _I think to myself as I look at the wolf in front of me.

"Well, where is the den so I may go get my son," I ask.

"It is just over there. Farthest one from here, closest to that big tree," He says gesturing to the very large tree at the far end of the clearing.

I nod in thanks and walk over towards the den.

I take note of the peacefulness of this area, it was nice really.

As I get close to the den, I focus on getting my son.

As I get to the entrance and look in my eyes widen in shock.

My son, the next leader of The Northern Pack, is kissing a male.

A male who I presume is Zane.

I stare for a moment longer then compose myself and cough to gain there attention.

They both look at me.

Zane looks nervous, and my son looks terrified.

"What is this? Son, why are you kissing a male?" I ask, not really sure what else to ask or say.

"D-Dad. I uh... What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well, I came here to take you home, seeing as you left without permission, but I was not expecting to see this," I say gesturing to the males.

"S-Sir, um... uh..." I look at Zane as he tries to speak, but he just can't seem to find his words.

"Well? That's it? You just gonna stutter and stammer? Speak boy," I bark out.

"Dad. Stop. That's enough, he did nothing wrong, it is you who is the wrong here," My son barks at me as he stands up.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. He was never so bold around me.

"Don't use that tone with me. I am not in the wrong, when you are the one making out with a male," I snap and gesture to Zane.

"You are in the wrong. I care about him, and you have to place to judge who I care about, you do not dictate who I have feelings for," He growled moving to stand in front of Zane.

"Whoa. No need to guard me Tanner, I can protect myself," Zane finally speaks up.

"Yes, Tanner, why guard him? Think I'll attack him?" I ask with a threatening tone.

They both growl at me, very viciously might I add.

"Tanner, move," Zane says through clenched teeth.

"No, there will be no fighting. Dad, Zane, calm down and we will discuss this, we all got a bad start with this," Tanner says.

I take a step back to show I do not want a fight and agree with my son.

Zane growls once more, then lowers his head, but his eyes stay locked on me.

"Good, now lets talk," Tanner says and moved sit next to Zane, giving him a small nuzzle which seems to calm him down a little.

"I'll start. Son, I do not want you to be with a male, not if you are to be the next leader of our pack," I say.

Tanner glares at me.

"Then find another heir. I'd rather be with him, over being leader," My son's words shock me.

All he has done for years is train to be leader.

This boy must mean a lot to him if he is willing to let all his training go to waist for him.

"Son, you trained so much to be leader, and you are just going to let it all go to waist for a ruthless monster like him?" I ask pointing my paw at Zane.

Zane growls at my words.

"I am not a monster! I am no different than you! I did what I had to for my pack! I just had an alternative motive than you! But I am not like that anymore! I am part of the Central Pack now. Did you know my father is Tony? I was taken when I was a pup. It was my idea to do this training, training omegas. The Southern Pack is planning on war. They are going to try and take over the packs in the area," He says, and I am shocked at his words.

"So Dad, you still think he is a monster? You won't change my mind about this. If being leader means I can't have Zane, then I refuse to be leader," Tanner says.

I know my son wants to be leader, but I can also tell now, he is serious about this boy.

I just don't know what would happen to the pack.

There would be no heir to the pack if I allow this.

"What happens to the pack if I allow this? Son it's not that I have a problem with you being with this boy. Ok I do have a slight problem with it, but Son, if it's what you want, I will support you. Just what happens to the pack?" I ask, sincerity in my voice.

"Dad, nothing will happen to the pack, I will lead, but you have to let me be with Zane, I really care about him," He says.

"And I really care about your son," Zane says.

"What happens after you though? There will be no heir," I say.

"We can adopt, we will raise him to be the next leader," Tanner says.

"Ok, I will allow this, You may be leader and be with Zane," I give in.

Tanner and Zane both smile.

"Thank you," They say in unison.

"Ill, uh, let you, I'm gonna head home. Come home when you are ready son," With that I stand up and exit the den.

Tanner POV

I watch my dad leave then look at Zane.

"So, I'm gonna be co-leader of your pack?" He asks looking over a me.

I can tell he is well, I just know he doesn't know how to be a leader.

"Yes, and don't worry Zane, I'll teach you some things, but first we both have to survive this oncoming war," I say with a small smile.

"We will. Tanner, I know this is early to say this, but I feel like I can't hold it in anymore," He pauses for a moment.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I-I... Tanner. I love you," He says in a quiet tone.

My eyes widen in shock.

I feel the same, but wasn't expecting it to be said so soon.

"Really?" I ask, still in shock.

He just nods.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing I feel the same huh?" I ask.

"When did you become the confident one in this relationship?" He asks jokingly.

"Just now," I say.

He smiles and nuzzles into me.

I nuzzle him back and we lay down.

Both of us pressed tightly into the other.

**A/N: Well there it is. Lots of drama here, and I guess we all found out who the lone wolf was. Bet none of you saw that coming! Welp. That's it! Please review, and until next time. **

**Later. KidCountry Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Garth POV

Lilly and I are sitting in the shade of a tree when a strange wolf appears.

We both watch him, but as he gets to Winston, and Winston seems to recognize him as a friendly we return to what we were doing.

"So Lilly, how's training going for you?" I ask her.

She moves her gaze to look at my face.

"Other than hurting my ankle, it's fine. Harder than I thought, but I still want to do it," She says.

"Lilly, I think, you will be a top alpha by the time we are done," I reply with a soft smile.

Returning the smile she licks my cheek.

We fall into a comfortable silence enjoying each others company.

I lay here looking around. So many wolves here for training. I must say that, up to now the Omegas have really amazed me.

I hadn't expected them to do so good right off the start, but they have done great, even the 'larger' ones.

My thoughts, however, are interrupted by shouts coming from the den Zane and Tanner are in.

I look that way, but don't get up. Whatever is wrong they can handle it.

After the shouts subside it goes quiet for a moment, then there are more shouts.

"Should we do something?" I hear an omega named Alex ask, but nobody moves.

Nobody says anything in response. We all just look towards the den.

Then I hear Zane, and he doesn't shout, he yells, and I can tell he isn't happy.

I pin my ears back. I heard most of what he had said, and I can tell someone provoked him to yell.

Then it goes quiet. The shouts, and yells stop.

All of us still staring at the den.

After about five more minutes of watching a wolf emerges, and it's the wolf that had just talked to Winston.

Watching the wolf I stand and walk over to Winston.

"Winston, who is that?" I ask him.

"That, Garth, is Denna, leader of the Northern Pack, and Tanner's father," He says.

My eyes widen in shock, I had not expected to the great leader here.

"Really? Why is he here?" I ask looking towards the wolf I now know as Denna.

"He said he was here to get his son, but it looks like he changed his mind," Winston said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna go check on Zane and Tanner," I say walking away and heading for the den.

Once I get there, for the second time, I caught them 'cuddling' is the best way I could describe what I saw.

They both just looked a me.

"So uh, you two, um... Are you like... A couple or something?" I ask confused.

"Garth, yes, we are a couple," Zane says.

My face shows that of a shocked expression. I wasn't repulsed by them, I was just shocked.

I had never guessed Zane would be with a male.

"Well... I didn't see that coming," I say to them.

"Uh..." Tanner seemed really nervous, or scared.

"Garth, you don't have a problem with us being a couple do you?" Zane asks.

I give them a small smile.

"No, not at all, I just never figured either of you for this type of relationship," I tell them.

They both looked at me.

"To be honest, before we met each other, I don't think either of us saw ourselves, as one for a relationship like this," Tanner finally spoke.

Zane just nodded in agreement to Tanner's words.

"Well, as long as you two like your relationship, it is nobody's place to judge you about it," I say to them.

They both just seem in awe of that.

"Where were you when Tanner's dad was not to happy about us?" Zane asks.

"Laying with Lilly in the shade, looking at your den," I say with an amused smile.

"Well, at least he finally saw it like you do Garth," Tanner said.

He smiles at me and so does Zane.

It gets quiet for a moment, for me it was a little awkward, but probably not for Tanner and Zane.

Then I get a thought.

"Tanner, aren't you next in line to lead that pack?" I ask.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tanner asks a little confused.

"Well, if you and Zane plan on becoming mates, are you going to both lead the pack?" I ask them.

"That's the plan yes," They both say.

Going silent once again I fall into thought.

"We could combine the packs!" I sudden;y burst out with excitement.

At my out burst they both look at me.

I can tell they don't know what I mean.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asks.

"I'm talking about, combining the North and Central packs," I tell them.

"How would we do that?" Tanner asks.

I just stare at them.

"Really? You have got to be kidding me. You, Tanner are part of the Northern Pack, and Zane is now part of the Central Pack. Packs are united through mates," I say slowly so that they understand.

At my explanation, they both gasp in realization.

"Oh yeah, now I get it, then we would be a combined pretty much super pack," Tanner says.

"Took you long enough," I laugh.

They both laugh as well, but I was laughing at them, I'm pretty sure they were laughing with me.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to Lilly, you two, be quiet," I joke and turn and exit the den.

Exiting the den I walk over to Lilly, and lay back down.

"So, what happened?" Lilly asks.

I smile a little and laugh.

"You'll have to ask them, it's not my place to tell," I say and nuzzle her.

"Maybe later," She sighs and leans into me.

Resting my head over her body, I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

Tanner POV

As Garth leaves I sigh and rest my head on my paws.

I feel Zane press against me and I raise a brow in his direction.

"Yes?" He ask with a laugh, but don't raise my head up.

"You really think I'll be good at the hole, Alpha thing?" He asks.

Now raising my head up I look at him with a smile.

"Yes, I think you'll be a great Alpha, you are kind, caring, generous, and selfless. All great qualities to have as a leader," I tell him.

He smiles and nuzzles me, which I gladly return.

"Now lets get some rest, we have a lot to get done in a short amount of time, and we need our rest," He says.

Laying my head on my paws, and feel the pressure of him resting his head across my back.

I smile as his breathing levels out, and becomes soft, telling me he is asleep.

It's funny how all this has worked out. I came here to see if the rumors were true, and have ended up becoming a part of training, and found who I believe and hope will be my future mate.

With that final thought I drift into a blissful sleep, in the company of the wolf I love.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is long over due, and I apologize for the wait, to all those who read it. I've been busy, and have had a hard time getting time to write, or feeling like writing for that matter, but hopefully I'll get some chapters up soon. **

**Later. KidCountry Out. **


End file.
